Golden Sun
by shinin' ninja
Summary: Shinin' ninja here! XD. This is my second story here about Narusasu! It's kind of like the story line from Tangled...however it's not copyrighted. I don't do piracy! So for those who like adventure and romance, this is da story. :  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Golden Sun_

_Chapter 1_

In the deep depths of the forest of mist, there was a forlorn tower and underneath, hidden well underground, was a secret base, in which lived a girl. Not just any ordinary girl. A girl who had long, bright golden hair. Her name was Naruto Uzumaki.

The story starts off, where Naruto was born and her mother, Kushina, was the wife of the 4th Hokage of the Leaf village, Yondaime or known as Minato Namikaze. The war had ended, and the kyuubi was placed inside Naruto. The beast that nearly wiped out Konohagakure. It was a full moon night, but as Kushina and Minato went out to protect the village, they left their child unsupervised. Blood and tears were shed that night.

Minato had a hunch that Madara was the person who had taken their child, and he wasn't going to let it off so easily.

Madara Ochiha, who had presumably set the kyuubi to attack Konohagakure, had kidnapped Naruto, the small infant who didn't know who her father was or her mother. Racing through the shadowy trees and the impending fog of the forest that bordered the Leaf village, Madara ran with the small child, who slept in his arms.

_You are my key to ruling the world._

At the same time, or rather the same day. A boy was born to the Uchiha family. Sasuke Uchiha was born to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, brother of Itachi Uchiha.

(_EEEEE! ITACHI IS AWESOOOOOME! XD)_

What would happen to these two infants would have to wait till later.

"Kakashi!" said Minato, stressed out her rubbd his hands on his heads and then turned back around to face young Kakashi, his silver hair waving in the wind as they both stood on the rooftops of the Konoha houses.

"Hai!" Minato looked at Kakashi, his eyes glazing over with tears for a split-second, but just as fast as it came, it was gone. Kakashi understood. "What can I do for you, sensei?"


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my second chapter of my second story. For those that want to read my first story on , then, um, search my profile up: shinin' ninja or search the story Conflicts which is an anime/manga thing, again about NaruSasu (Naruto=gurl and u kno da rest XD)_

_So this is the part where the story is fast forwarded around 13 yrs later when Naruto and stuff are still cute little kids. But there are still consequences and problems they have to face. BUT! Do not worry! For the story gets better…soon! _

_Enjoy!_

_Golden Sun_

_Chapter 2_

_Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! _The sound of footsteps rung loudly through the cold hallway of the underground hideout. Naruto eyed the small dot of a door that stood at the end of the hallway.

Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak! The footsteps had stopped in front of a black door. Naruto rapped loudly on the polished wooden door.

"Can I come in!" she yelled, the scraping of a chair and indistinct mumbling was heard before the door slowly creaked open, but all there was, was a desk with papers strewn all over the place and a lone chair, which swung from side to side. The flickering candle light illuminated the gloomy room.

"What do you want, Naruto?" asked Madara, hiding in the dark depths of his room as Naruto ventured in. "Um, well, I just wanted to ask if I could go outside and train, you know. Also to get fresh air an-?" Naruto babbled on, "NO!" he yelled, making Naruto flinch, "No, you may not!" he said, approaching out from the darkness, his mask and long black cloak now visible.

Naruto flinched, _I was just asking!_

"Okay," she said, and left the room, her long hair trailing behind her.

_I've been stuck here too long. I need fresh air, something to look at, instead a rocky bare wall. _

The kunai knifes blurred around the field, hitting the targets flawlessly. Sasuke jumped down from the tree, his blood rushing black down, his breath heavy.

_Still need more practice._

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled two annoying and chirpy voices, Ino and Sakura ran from the entrance of the training fields.

_What a __great __way to end the day. _

"Sasuke-kun!" they yelled even more, now pushing and shoving each other to get to Sasuke first. He sighed and disappeared from there, much to their dismay.

The bridge was silent and Sasuke leaned against the railing staring at the water below him, and then at the golden sunset that shimmered before him.

Unknown to him, Kakashi knelt on a pole, staring at Sasuke and what he was doing from a considerable distance.

_I've always been watching you._

Naruto tiptoed past the eerie kitchen and to the bathroom. There in the corner was a vent. She slowly opened it and crawled in.

_This is easier than I thought._

Naruto kept on crawling for what felt like 5 whole minutes. Then, the first ray of light Naruto had ever seen came to view.

_Oh my God! I did it!_

Naruto crept out of the vent and stared at awe at the surroundings. The lush, green grass looked soft around her. A hill behind, where, presumably, was where the hideout was.

_That is all behind now. Time for an adventure._

Naruto took one step forward, inhaled deeply and set out, without a bag of essentials, without a change of clothes, Naruto set out on her mission to who knows where.

"Do you know why I've called you here, Kakashi?" asked Minato, sitting in his big, black, special chair which was placed right in the middle of the gigantic office of the Hokage's lair. Kakashi took a glance at Minato and then flicked his eyes back to the photo of him, Minato, Obito and Rin, when they were all younger.

(OBITO! Is one of the other characters apart from Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi(not Madara-the fun Tobi), Chiyo, Gaara, Hinata and Shino. Obito is like one of the only Uchiha's that is a good person. Like Itachi – an antihero. *sniff, sniff*, may Itachi and Obito's soul rest in peace! *blows nose loudly…..CRIES!*)

"Hmm…" was all he said, Minato glanced up at Kakashi,

"I have assigned a mission for you and your team; I know that it only consists of you, Sasuke and Sakura but I want you to be extra careful in this mission. You are to go to the hidden mist village where you are going to help the villagers finish constructing their bridge,"

"Yes, anything else?" he asked, Yondaime sighed, his eyelids closing slowly,

"No, that'll be all."


End file.
